


Infatuations

by faithinthepoor



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble written for a drabble tag challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/">femslash100</a></p>
<p>Prompt - Rehearsal from <a href="http://the-girl-20.livejournal.com">the_girl_20</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuations

She has a worrying habit of developing crushes on her co-stars, she hopes it helps with her performance because she knows it batters her heart. At least this role was one in which she wasn’t going to fall for her cast mate, not because she is incapable of being attracted to a woman but because Kelly’s a married Scientologist whom she was expecting to have no interest in. Kelly didn’t live up to Famke’s expectations, instead she was warm and funny and reasonably liberal and by the time they practiced their first scene together Famke was a little in love.


End file.
